Chaos
by DiscardedAngel
Summary: Lypix has been gone for a while now. Will a crash on a hostile Terra be enough for her to return?
1. Blur

"Stupid Bloody Mountains" Stork Grumbled as he looked at the torn hull of the Condor.

"Can you fix it?" Aerrow asked while huddling under his raincoat. It was cold, wet and they had crash landed on Terra Populus, the only other place than Cyclonia to house Master Cyclonis' followers.

"No, we need a whole new batch of fuel crystals and a crystal converter, it's been ripped out and even if we could find it, it would be no use" Stork sighed.

00

Aerrow and Stork made their way onto the Condor discussing how to get the necessary things without going into the city. Because of Terra Populus' location, travelling to another Terra was out of the question.

It occurred to Aerrow how things had gone bad to worse since Lypix had left.

"Hey sweetie, hot chocolate?" Piper smiled.

"Yeah" Aerrow smiled back, at least he still had Piper.

00

After a long discussion which lasted most the night, it was decided that Aerrow and Finn would scout ahead the next day and see what they could find out.

The sun rose and in two black cloaks they set off on foot as skimmers would give them unwanted attention.

It took about half an hour trekking through forest for them to finally break the silence.

"You miss her man, it's obvious"

"I've got Piper, I don't need to miss her" Aerrow shot back.

"Aerrow, you need to choose. Lypix left because of all this"

"Shut up Finn! You have no idea what you're on about!"

"Trouble Gentlemen?"

A girl stood in front of them. Her hair was short and white with black highlights, her copper eyes glistened with a slight blood thirst. Smiling slightly she showed off pointy canines.

"Um, no we're fine" Finn gulped back.

"That's alright then" she smiled viciously and walked off into the trees.

Aerrow looked at Finn and laughed, his face was still really pale.

"It's not funny, I thought she was going to attack us then" Finn shouted back but Aerrow was still laughing as they walked on.

00

Once in town it became clear they couldn't show themselves. Banners carrying Master Cyclonis, the Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe, Ka, Midnight and Crispin lined the streets.

A billboard contained wanted posters for almost every Sky Night Squadron, the Storm Hawks being top of the list. Dissolved squadrons had a separate board and it became quite apparent how many had crumbled under Master Cyclonis.

"Storm Hawks?" a quiet voice behind them asked.

Finn and Aerrow turned slowly.


	2. Acquaintances

Once grabbed, they got hauled through the cobbled streets until they reached a small house.

Their captor shoved them inside and whirled around to face them.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Eci asked angrily.

"Eci!" they both cried fearing someone worse.

"You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous" she cautioned with a finger.

"Then what are you doing here?" Aerrow prompted.

"I live here. It's safer where they don't expect you to be. However you would stand out a mile" she sighed, "you guys hungry?"

Finn replied immediately, "Yes!"

Eci walked into the kitchen and searched around until she pulled out a cranberry pudding and started to squash copper coloured berries into it.

"What are those?" Aerrow asked curious.

"Sewo berries, I'm almost out, I'll have to go to Krysita soon" Eci replied, she spooned the pudding out into bowls and handed it to them.

Aerrow found it made him feel quite a bit better.

"So why are you here?" Eci asked again.

"Mmmm" Finn answered with his mouth full, Eci rolled her eyes and turned to Aerrow.

"We crashed" he explained, "You haven't seen Lypix recently have you?"

"Yes" she looked at Finn angrily "and your girlfriend"

Finn started to choke.

"Rondana was here?"

"No but she helped rescue me a few times" Eci said.

Finn gulped awkwardly.

00

"I'm sorry Aerrow but I don't have enough money to help you out, there is a market tomorrow. You could maybe make some money that way" Eci answered.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then?" Aerrow asked.

"Probably" she smiled.

00

Finn looked extremely worried all the way back.

"What is it Finn?" Aerrow asked.

"Rondana is going to have a fit when she next sees me for dancing with Eci at that Christmas ball thing" Finn replied, worried.

Aerrow just laughed.


	3. Moon Child

"Eci's here?" Piper exclaimed.

"Fantastic" Stork answered gloomily.

"That's not the issue here, we need to think of something for the market tomorrow" Aerrow interjected.

Finn sat looking outside into the dark. A flash of silver scared him out of his wits.

"Guys!" he shrieked in a girly voice, "I just saw something"

Junko and Radarr came over to investigate but the others kept talking and ignored him.

00

Finally the plan amounted to them pairing up and creating two stalls in the morning.

Piper and Junko, Finn and Aerrow, Stork and Radarr would stay on the ship.

00

Eventually with heavy packs they set off to meet their fate.

A wolf howled nearby, "It's the middle of the day, what's a wolf howling for?" Piper whispered.

"Shhh" Aerrow motioned, "it's nothing."

00

They walked on in silence until they reached a clearing, it was quiet and peaceful so they rested for a few moments.

Piper gazed around at the foliage and gasped.

"What?!" Aerrow asked, worried.

"I saw four flashes of violet" she whispered.

00

Surprisingly enough they moved on quite quickly and reached town about ten o'clock.

They spotted two empty stalls and started to set up.

"Well what have we got here then?" some market official piped up.

"Don't worry Erom, they're with me" Eci calmly told him.

The Storm Hawks beneath their hoods breathed a sigh of relief.

A girl with honey blonde hair and green eyes walked past, it was all Eci could do to stop Finn wolf whistling.

00

Later in the day it was clear Piper's idea of selling crystals wasn't as good as Finn and Aerrow polishing shoes.

"Piper" Aerrow coughed dangerously, but she saw Snipe arriving with a dozen crates full of crystals as well.


	4. Sash

"Come on, we can take them!" Finn argued.

"With five of us!? It'd be suicide" Piper replied, horrified.

"We could distract them" Aerrow joined in.

"Shhh, we might not have to do anything" Eci pointed towards Snipe's guards who where preoccupied with the girl Finn had wolf-whistled at earlier.

00

"Easy does it" Junko whispered as he picked two crates up effortlessly, it was a slightly harder task for the others but somehow they managed it.

Once in the shade of the trees they all breathed a sigh of relief, until the mechanical voice of Master Cyclonis interrupted their victory.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Instantly the Storm Hawks, excluding Eci who had gone, whirled around to meet her, and a dozen talons.

"We knew you were here, just a matter of time until we found you" she smiled and motioned for her minions to bring Stork and Radarr forward, who were enclosed in chains.

"Fantastic, certain doom" Stork gloomily responded, putting emphasis on his favourite word.

"Let them go Cyclonis" Aerrow growled.

"Or what?" she raised her hand to fire upon Stork, "you'll use a fancy move on me?" and she went to release the energy from the crystal she was holding.

However, she didn't make it quite that far. She screamed as a mass of white and gold fur, went for her throat.

"Get it off!" she shrieked, hysterically, doing all she could to keep the powerful jaws away from her respiring instruments.

It took several shots from the talons for it to eventually limp off into the shadows. Its direction however, led their sight to four dots of violet and a glimmer of silver.

Master Cyclonis coughed, "Its nothing" she reassured, standing up.

00

But nothing, doesn't emerge from trees.

Four armour clad people stretched their bodies into a hostile position, Master Cyclonis hesitated but eventually gave the order to attack.

The Talons, instantly regretted it.

Soon all was quiet and the four people stood exactly as before, if it wasn't for the blood around their mouths, nothing would have seemed to happen.

00

Cyclonis gave Aerrow a bad look and ran off into the undergrowth.

"I don't know how to thank you" Piper breathed, slightly disgusted by the semi-mystical beings stood opposite them.

"You need to come with us" one of the boys with violet eyes and black hair answered, turning he muttered, "Don't worry about the crystals, we'll take care of them" and with that he sped off.

00

Finally they emerged into a clearing, it could have possibly classified as a house considering the thickness of the surrounding undergrowth.

In the centre was a sort of altar and placed upon it was a human form beneath a silk sheet.

"What is this place?" Junko asked politely.

"Our home" the girl with silver hair replied softly.

"What's on the altar?" Aerrow asked bluntly, the sooner they got out of there, the better.

00

The other boy, who also had violet eyes but brunette hair, gently folded back the cloth.

It was Lypix.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I want to say sorry for taking so long to get my act together and upload this chapter.**

**Exams, english coursework (for some reason there seems to be lots), an earthquake which undirectly caused a step on our steps to break. All while we are trying to sell the house.**

**However I'm aiming to get my life back under control, so soon i'll be updating. just maybe not as much as everyone else**.


	5. Darkened Blood

"What have you done to her?!" Finn shouted.

"We've done nothing, she bled for us" the girl with short white and black hair answered, brushing some of Lypix's black hair out of the way.

"What do you mean she bled for you?" Piper asked, slightly disturbed by the calmness of the newcomers.

"We were so lost. I'd stopped hoping anyone was coming." The silver haired girl sighed glancing at the sky which was starting to fill with snowflakes.

"Will someone tell me what is going on!?" Aerrow shrieked.

The black haired boy studied Aerrow for a few moments before presenting himself.

"My name is James" he paused to make sure that Aerrow was calm enough to take his hand in a welcoming sign of friendship.

"That is my brother Nathan" he continued, pointing at the other violet eyed boy.

"That is Siren, the one watching the sky" the silver haired girl turned slightly and smiled.

"This is Sparks" James smiled fondly at a little ghostly creature perching on his shoulder.

"And that, is Anastasia" he said, looking towards the white and black haired girl settled next to Lypix.

"You're still not telling me what this is all about" Aerrow seethed, trying not to explode.

James again studied him, almost as if he was wondering if he should tell him.

"A long time ago, almost before Cyclonia was powerful and when the first Sky Knight Squadrons were being formed. The Black Gorge was home to Vampires."

"Knew it" Stork chipped in.

"Darius, managed to get his hands on some of them" he continued ignoring Storks comment, "from them he created Crystal Angels"

Piper gasped, "That explains their obsession with crimson red!"

James nodded, "The Crystal Angels were eventually released into the world and returned home to find that Cyclonia had devastated the Black Gorge."

Nathan joined them, "So they bewitched the Black Gorge and left to find another Terra, which happened to be Krysita."

Stork glanced cautiously at Siren, who was trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue, and Anastasia, who stared back confidently.

"On Krysita however, Werenheimer eventually came to wipe us out. We managed to stop them but at a price" Nathan looked at James, "we were encased in sliver. It can't kill us but hurts like hell, eventually we realised no one was coming"

"Luckily" Siren butted in, "Werenheimer was captured in an oblivion crystal on Pathologica." Her face darkened, "Crispin was our navigator. He betrayed us to the Cyclonions, claiming he was more civilised then vampires"

00

Finn threw his hands up in the air, "Okay, but who the hell are you guys?!"

Anastasia straightened her back as she stood up, "We are The Blood Sashes. Sky Knight Protectors of the Black Gorge and Krysita. Not to mention…" she grinned with dagger point teeth, "…Slayers of Cyclonions"

00

Piper tried to step closer to Sparks.

"You've been following us" she accused.

Siren nodded, "Lypix's subconscious wanted you safe. It was the most we could do" She looked at Radarr, "I see you have a cute pet"

Radarr growled.

"Where is Sparks from?" Piper asked curiously.

"We aren't sure. When he chooses to communicate, he sings of a place we don't recognise. It could be older than anything charted"

Aerrow clicked his tongue, they didn't seem to understand his hysteria.

"What is wrong with Lypix!" he urged.

Their faces grew grim.

"To melt this type of silver, only the blood of a Crystal Angel Queen will do. She's lost a lot of blood Aerrow, we aren't sure if she'll make it." James said.

Aerrow approached the alter, Lypix's face was calm and almost airbrushed. White dust had settled in her hair and on her clothes.

"Don't worry, she'll make it" Siren reassured.

"What do you know?! You're all living in the past!" Aerrow shouted back.

"Anastasia says she'll make it. That's enough" Siren replied unperturbed.

"James! I've moved the Condor closer!" someone shouted outside the clearing. This drew Junko's attention to six blobs of lumpy metal settled around the clearing, each evenly spaced.

He recognised their past prisons but realised he could only see five Blood Sashes.

"Who's the Sixth Blood Sash?" he asked.

The honey blonde, who had been wolf whistled at earlier, strode into the clearing. It became obvious she'd been helping them from the start.

"You distracted the guards!" Piper exclaimed.

"Storm Hawks, meet Monica, our Pilot" James smiled.

"Oh my god, I almost wolf whistled at a vampire" Finn answered smacking his forehead.

Stork scoffed, "I've seen better pilots at a skimmers rally"

"But I bet you they didn't have a Graveolens part 6, moonsilver edition" she grinned back.

Storks mouth dropped, "There was a moonsilver edition?!"

Monica just laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yawns**

**I think I'm going to round this up nicely, probably the next chapter….**

**If anyone has requests (apart from the fact I can't assassinate Piper) just tell me! **


	6. Tears of the Sun

A thud woke Aerrow from his half sleep, quietly he crept onto the floor and reached under his bed for weapons.

Slowly and logically he checked the hallway but found no one, the same was to be found all over the Condor.

Outside he saw that Stork and Monica had fallen asleep talking about Skimmers and now snored lazily into the scatters of thick snow piled up around their armchairs.

But it wasn't them who'd woken Aerrow.

Here and there Blood Sashes slept amongst the snow, obviously not bothered by the lack of warmth. Sparks snuggled up to James causing the wandering snow to fluff up eerily.

Another thud from behind made him jump, and he quickly let off crystal energy in that direction.

A screeching skid down the Condor signalled that the intruder had been on its roof.

"Stop right there!" he yelled at the flailing figure in the snow, this made it pause and as the snow settled he saw who it was.

"Next time, a warning would be nice" Lypix groaned.

"Lypix!" he called, this time more out of happiness than alarm.

"That's my name" she smiled weakly standing up.

He ran and hugged her but she remained limp.

"What's the matter?" he asked worried.

"Aerrow. Have you noticed the weather?"

Aerrow glanced up, "It's sunny, so what?"

"Its never sunny on Terra Populus" Lypix sighed, "and the reason your yelling hasn't woken anyone up is because they aren't listening, not really"

Aerrow screwed up his eyebrows in confusion, "Where are we then if not Terra Populus?"

She looked away, "I'm pretty sure the Blood Sashes have told you that I probably won't make it. I don't think I will either"

"What's that got to do with where we are?"

Lypix looked straight at Aerrow. "This is like, a dream world. I can see you guys moving about but you can't see me or hear me. Sometimes, when people listen properly they can reach me, only you and Anastasia have managed to do it so far"

"So are you…" Aerrow couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Dead?" Lypix finished for him.

"Yes" he nodded.

"No. At least I don't believe so."

Silence stretched between them as Aerrow realised this would probably be the last time he talked to her.

"You should go to sleep, when you wake up I'll still be around."

Aerrow eventually agreed and made his way back into the Condor while Lypix went to sit on the roof.

She smiled weakly in the dream induced sunlight, if only the sky stayed clear like this all the time. She couldn't remember when she'd last felt so peaceful.

00

Anastasia's eyes fluttered open, in the dimness of the grey morning she could see Lypix was either about to die, or escape death.

"James!" her husky voice called, it seemed to echo about the trees, also beaconing the Storm Hawks and other Blood Sashes.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, assessing Lypix's condition.

Her chest was rising and falling sharply, like some cruel grim reaper was holding the necessary air just out of reach. Lypix's hair shifted into a honey blonde, similar to the shade she used when scared.

Anastasia looked up at James in a, 'she will make it' way, and turned back to whisper into Lypix's ear.

Lypix's eyes shot open and closed again, her breath steadied and her hair changed into a black.

Aerrow arrived just in time to see her settle back to normality, and if he'd been watching closely, he would have seen the snow to his left stir.

00

Aerrow stayed until the horrible grim grey of the sky had reached its lightest and had unleashed frozen angels to flitter down and rest on everything.

Lypix didn't wake up for a further eight hours, however, so Aerrow was asleep when she finally sat up.

Looking around she saw the snow. She knew what it all meant but no one else could, not just yet.

"You're awake!" Finn called entering the clearing, soon she was smothered by happy Storm Hawks and Blood Sashes, Aerrow was last to join.

"How are you feeling?" Anastasia asked quietly.

"Fine" Lypix smiled and it was true, she was.

"Are you coming back with us?" Junko asked, "We don't mind if you want to stay with the Blood Sashes"

Lypix looked at James and then back to Junko, "No, I'm coming back with you"

The Blood Sashes saluted and turned as a large Ship rose above the treetops. From the position they could see it landed near to the Condor.

Getting closer Stork's eyes boggled and Aerrow looked at him puzzled, until he too realised what had triggered the reaction.

"No way" Finn said, shocked.

James cleared his throat, "Storm Hawks I'd like to introduce you to our ship, the Phantom. Seven engin…"

"Engines, two weight suspension helium balloons. Light, but strong Arian armour, available in almost any colour but brown, mainly because the makers don't like the colour" Stork finished for him, still pretty gobsmacked.

Monica approached the small crowd of people, "What you think?" she grinned, pinning her goggles back onto her head.

"I can't believe you have a Rettini mark one! Where do you get all this stuff!?" Stork shrieked, almost hysterical.

"We didn't get it" Nathan replied.

"Where then?" Piper asked.

"Well since we're several centuries older than you, it's possible the designer might be one of our team" James responded.

Now Stork almost had a fit, "Who?!" he screamed. "It's got to be you right? You say hardly anything!" he said, shaking Anastasia.

"No" she smiled.

"You then, you're the leader, the clever one!" Stork loomed at James.

He shook his head smiling.

"You're a sharpshooter! You have an eye for design!" he screamed at Siren.

Again he met a shaking of heads.

"You?" he asked Nathan, running slightly out of steam.

"Not me, no" he grinned.

Stork turned to Monica, "you..."

"It took about half a year to build you know, but I'm extremely proud of it" she finished, ignoring the fact he hadn't respected her as a pilot.

"I'm sorry" he said hanging his head.

"Doesn't matter" she smiled, "water under the bridge"

"I believe we were about to go?" Finn prompted impatiently, he longed for a sunny sky, he was sick of all the grey clouds.

00

"I'm going to miss you guys" Lypix smiled hugging Anastasia.

"We'll always be around. _Haunting_ the skies" she grinned.

"We'll keep in touch" James smiled reassuringly.

"And if we see that Crispin..." Nathan left it open for the imagination to fill in.

Lypix pulled away and stepped onto the Condor, she waved slowly as they pulled away and the Blood Sashes became little specks on her vision.

00

Walking into the main room she saw Stork was whimpering at leaving Monica and all her trade secrets, this made Lypix smile and she went to sit down in her comfy armchair by the window.

Looking across the room she saw Piper giggling in Aerrow's arms, Aerrow looked up just in time to see her glancing away.

Lypix pulled her jacket further around her and lent against the chair to close her eyes.

She'd come back to see them, to see _him,_ hadn't she? Then why was it so hard?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yaysys! Finally finished that one, I can now move onto episode 6, which is good because of all the mean things I'm going to do to Piper!**

**Mu ha ha!!**


End file.
